¡Los personajes se rebelan!
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Luego de tres años de desvaríos, retos, deudas e ideas bizarras, los personajes de Inuyasha han tomado la resolución de usar su voz y decirle unas cuantas verdades al foro ¡Siéntate! y sus usuarios. • ¡ Feliz cumpleaños, ¡Siéntate! !
1. Hakudoshi

**Disclaimer**  
Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**Nota ****de la Administración de ¡Siéntate!**

¡Hola, hermosuras del fandom! Y, antes que escribir otra palabra más, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Esperamos que lo hayan comenzado con buen pie, y si no es así, tienen todo un año para mejorarlo. ¡Les deseamos lo mejor!

Les presentamos ahora nuestra nueva historia-conjunto en respuesta a una actividad, por el tercer cumpleaños del foro (¡SÍ, BITCHES, TENEMOS TRES AÑOS DE FASTIDIAR AL FANDOM!). La actividad consistía en tomar un personaje **_x_** de una lista y ponerse en la piel del personaje, escribiendo una carta de **_x_** hacia el foro y sus participantes. Cada chica y chico (¡ahora tenemos sensuales piratas masculinos en el barco!) que tomó un personaje, escribió la carta correspondiente.

Cada capítulo será una carta diferente de diferentes personajes de _Inuyasha_, escrito por uno o un conjunto de fickers del foro. ¡No se preocupen, les dejaremos en claro quién lo escribió!

Abajo podrán encontrar la nota de autor del ficker que escribió la carta, para enterarse de sus sufrimientos(?).

¡Un beso enorme!

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Hakudoshi.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Agatha Romaniev**

* * *

Para el foro _¡Siéntate!_ y sus participantes:

Diré esto de la manera más cortés que pueda, porque aunque no lo crean soy un niño educado y de _buena familia_ (por muchas pestes que diga Kagura a mis espaldas).

¡¿Qué mierda tienen ustedes en sus diminutos cerebros de arpías?! ¡Viejas locas!

Estoy muy bien enterado de lo que hacen conmigo en sus mentes y luego escriben sobre mí. Ustedes son una plaga, y de las peores. Más terribles que la plaga de ratas come hombres que solté alguna vez.

He leído esas cosas que ustedes llaman "_fanfics_" o lo que sea, y simplemente estoy sin palabras, indignado y profundamente ofendido. ¿Cómo se atreven a usar mi imponente imagen de esa manera? Oh, sí, sé quienes me han usado en sus historias: por ejemplo, una tal Erly Misaki y otra llamada M.J. Hayden, sólo por mencionar a algunas.

La tal Erly… esa es de las peores. Anda por aquí y por allá usándome como al niño que nadie quiere. ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me quiera, maldición, yo necesito poder! He visto cómo me pone en esa cosa llamada… ¿AU? Donde suelo ser mellizo de Kanna, y no sólo eso, ¡anda que hasta parezco enamorado de ella! ¡Eso es incesto, es mi jodida hermana y además es más insípida que una pared! (luego dicen que uno es el perverso). Sí, recuerdo esa historia, se llama algo de "_Silencio_". Me pinta como mellizo de Kanna y vamos juntos hasta el baño, ¡hazme el puto favor! Encima tenemos que soportar las peleas de novios de Kagura y Naraku, que ahí además son primos que se traen ganas. ¿Tienen idea de lo traumatizante que es eso? Sé que soy un poderoso y sanguinario demonio sin igual, modestia aparte, pero mi maldito estomago tampoco es de acero.

¡Oh, y eso no es todo! A veces resulto ser no sólo hermano, _hermano,_ de Kanna, sino hijo de Naraku y Kagura.

Por ejemplo, lo hace en ese fanfic _futurístico _(ni siquiera sé qué coño significa eso) donde estamos en medio de la más perfecta familia disfuncional como hijos de esos dos. ¡De Naraku y Kagura, ese par de maniacos obsesivos! ¿Qué pretende esa mujer? ¿Arruinarme la vida y la puta infancia? Kagura es una bruja y está loca, ¡mejor madre me pudiste haber conseguido, mujer blasfema! Ni hablar de Naraku como mi papá y sus planes de dominación mundial. ¡Yo no necesito un padre, yo quiero el poder de él! (aunque, técnicamente, es mi padre. Igual lo aborrezco tanto como Kagura lo hace).

Vamos, hasta compadezco a Kagura sólo de pensar que en esas bizarras historias es su esposa y madre de sus hijos, que yo sé muy bien de dónde vienen los bebés. ¡Luego dicen que yo la torturo! (que de todas formas ni entiendo cómo tendrían hijos si siempre están a la brava, y francamente tampoco quiero saberlo. Se me enchina la piel sólo de pensarlo).

Y la Hayden esa… ¡es la peor! Anda por ahí proponiendo no sé qué cosas de retos, donde ardo en celos por culpa de Akago y deseo la atención de Kagura como si buscara mamá como el peor de los chiquillos que ni los mocos se sabe limpiar. ¡Soy un villano, los villanos como yo no tenemos madre! (en serio, literalmente, no tengo madre). Encima esas dos tienen a una compinche que siempre les sigue el juego, una tal Roma-no-sé-qué; no recuerdo bien su nombre, suena como el de una espía rusa de quinta categoría. La tipa está loca, es una maniaca de las peores de ustedes. Encima moderadora del foro ese de donde han nacido ideas tan grotescas e infames sobre mí, ¡y las festeja, la muy descarada!

¡Ten en claro que te tengo en la mira, maldita arpía!

Y hay otro puñado de brujas como ustedes que van por ahí pidiendo como regalo verme en la más embarazosa etapa de pubertad, o que luego me toca darle un beso bajo el agua a Kanna (eso creo que fue de la tal Hayden, una historia llamada "_Brothers Conflict_" o algo así. ¡Terminé teñido de rosa de los pies a la cabeza, encima, y con Naraku riéndose en mi cara!)

¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué Kikyou sea mi mamá? ¿Qué termine felizmente casado con Kanna y con Akago como nuestro retoño o qué carajos?

Creo que lo único bueno que hace este foro, son escribir esas historias donde vemos al inútil de Inuyasha siendo torturado una y otra vez bajo el raro conjuro de la chiquilla esa de Kagome, o las historias donde Naraku es ridiculizado hasta el hartazgo, (mientras no me lleven a mi también entre las patas, joder, ¡y háganme el gran favor de no ponerme como su hijo o hermano menor, maldita sea!)

Aún así, ¿por qué no mejor usan esa imaginación suya para escribir una historia donde le gano a Naraku, eh, eh? Si lo hicieran tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría perdonarlas, pero estoy en la obligación moral de advertirles que ya es demasiado tarde.

Yo no sé qué sean ustedes, si humanas o demonios del rincón más bizarro del infierno, perdidas en sus viles mentes. Tampoco sé sus verdaderos nombres ni sus rostros, pero les juro que las buscaré y las mataré a todas y cada una de ustedes.

Soy el hijo de Naraku, y créanme que soy peor que él. He matado a cientos de ogros y humanos con esta alabarda que tengo, asesiné con un par movimientos al Guardián del Purgatorio, y gracias a mi enorme y cruel maldad el caballo Entei me eligió como su jinete; desaté una plaga de ratas que destruyó docenas de aldeas y no sentí otra cosa más que placer, ¿y saben qué? siguen ustedes.

Será mejor que se preparen, que recen, que corran, que huyan, pero no podrán esconderse de mi ira y de mi orgullo que tanto han magullado. Les meteré mi alabarda entre ceja y ceja y partiré sus cráneos como si fueran un frágil huevo; destrozaré esos cerebros que tanto han pensado locuras sobre mi imponente persona y las eliminaré para siempre. Arderán en el infierno y si yo termino ahí, las acompañaré toda la eternidad donde seguirán sufriendo toda la furia de mi venganza. Ni en el averno escaparán de mí.

No habrá perdón ni misericordia. Están advertidas. La próxima vez que vean un caballo blanco o a un albino, será mejor que corran muy, pero muy rápido, pero debo decir que para cuando se den cuenta yo ya les habré bajado la cabeza con mi alabarda y las usaré como adorno para la sala.

¡No tienen idea de cuánto voy a disfrutar haciéndolas pedazos!

_Con cariño,_

Hakudoushi

P.D: No, no le deseo feliz tercer cumpleaños al foro. ¡Al carajo "_¡Siéntate!"_ y ustedes!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, como pueden ver a mi me tocó Hakudoushi, el pequeño bastardo de Naraku. En ocasiones odio a este niño y en ocasiones despierta mi casi nulo instinto maternal xD

Decidí mencionar a las fickers y usuarias del foro ¡Siéntate!, Erly Misaki y Hayden y algunos de sus fics, porque son ellas quienes más han escrito sobre Haku o propuesto retos sobre él. Yo ahí medio me mencioné porque me hacen fangirlear con sus historias e igual escribo de esa sanguijuela blanca que es Hakudoushi xD pero la verdad no me quería mencionar.

Como una pequeña aclaración, como pueden ver mi seudónimo es Agatha Romaniev, y "Hakudoushi" se dirige a mí como "_una espía rusa de quinta categoría_", más que nada por cómo suena el ultimo nombre. Sé que el apellido suena muy similar al del nombre real del personaje de Marvel "Black Widow" (ya sea cuando se refieren a ella como Natasha Romanoff o Romanov), y que el personaje es una espía rusa. No es mi intención ofender a ningún fan de Marvel ni mucho menos hacer burla del personaje de Black Widow, ni siquiera referirme a ella al escribir la frase. Sinceramente el apellido que escogí para mi seudónimo hace ya varios años, no tiene nada que ver ni con el personaje de Natasha o los Romanov o.ó

En fin, pasando a otras cosas. Pienso yo que el niño se enojaría si nos leyera los fics sobre él que han salido del foro, y definitivamente nos buscaría hasta bajarnos la cabeza con una katana xD Espero que la carta haya quedado IC y que parezcan palabras del personaje. Ustedes dirán.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

Me despido

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Jaken

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Jaken.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Luisee**

* * *

Para el foro ¡Siéntate! y todos los chiquillos que forman parte de él:

Estúpidas niñas: Primero que nada tengo que decirles que son un grupo de niñas irrespetuosas, que se atreven a manejar a Sesshoumaru-sama a su antojo, haciendo que diga y haga cosas que jamás haría. Incluso llegan a emparejarlo con la pequeña Rin, Kagura, Kagome y hasta con el inútil de Inuyasha. ¡Mujeres extrañas! Yo he estado al servicio de Sesshoumaru-sama durante muchos años y jamás he visto que haga alguna de las cosas absurdas que ustedes imaginan que él hace… ¡Insolentes!

Además siempre me ponen en sus historias como el idiota a quien molestan y golpean, haciendo que Sesshoumaru-sama me arroje piedras demasiado grandes, o diga que me matará sólo por hablar. ¡Deténganse de una buena vez! Cuando Sesshoumaru-sama se entere de todo lo que han hecho, sé que tendrán una muerte horrible.

Atte: Jaken

* * *

•**N/A**: Sé que no es de lo mejor, pero está hecho con amor (?) _Secht _sé que tú no eres una niña, pero creo que Jaken nos gritaría más a nosotras…


	3. Hakkaku

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Hakkaku.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **FiraLili**

* * *

Para el foro ¡Siéntate!, y sus humanos:

La señora Kagome nos mencionó sobre este evento, así que he venido a poner una queja. Sé que no soy unos de los personajes principales de la historia, pero por lo menos merezco algo de crédito, ¿saben lo difícil que es estar persiguiendo a Kōga por todos lados y sin dejarnos descansar por más de 2 minutos? ¡Es horrible! Aunque yo le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo ya que es un gran líder, pero ¡ese no es el caso! Olviden lo de Kōga, quiero reclamar la poca mención de mi nombre, ¡en todo el foro sólo hay 3 one-shot que habla sobre mí… y Ginta; y uno es yaoi! Término que la señora Kagome me ayudó a comprender después de pasar una hora sonrojada, ¡¿de verdad hacen ese tipo de historias?! Sinceramente no quiero saber, así que agradezco a las dos autoras hicieron esos one-shot, sino fuera por Kōga ustedes serían mis personas favoritas.

Pero la Señora ya me está regañando por no llegar al asunto principal de todo, así que diré: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Siéntate! Sus tres años ya son motivo de festividad, un foro bien hecho y mis felicitaciones a las líderes, moderadoras por su excelente trabajo.

Atte.:

Hakkaku.

P.D. Ya que la Señora no me está viendo les escribo, en serio hagan actividades para mí, es triste que alguien como mi persona sea tan olvidado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Jajajaja No sé si logré capturar la esencia de Hakkaku pero lo intenté, fue divertido pues nunca escribo de personajes como él :C ahora me da pena no hacerlo. Un beso. Feliz Cumpleaños, Siéntate; espero sigas por los siglos de los siglos (?)

**FiraLili**


	4. Sango

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Sango.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Claudia Gazziero**

* * *

Estimadas chicas del Foro ¡Siéntate!

Debo decirles que estoy muy triste, ya que además de todo el sufrimiento que me causó el desastre de Kohaku, ya saben… el rollo con Naraku; además he descubierto que ya casi no existen historias sobre nuestra maravillosa historia de amor con Miroku.

Quedemos claro en algo, ya que soy una mujer que no puede fingir su molestia; mi historia con Miroku, es igual o mucho más interesante que la de Kagome e Inuyasha. Es decir, ¿qué mujer logra que un mujeriego como ese monje libidinoso se enamore y decida formar una verdadera familia contigo, renunciando a miles de chicas que darían lo que fuera por tener un hijo con "su excelencia"?

Así es chicas, esa mujer soy yo. Una mujer decidida, una mujer clara y sin pelos en la lengua, una mujer que ha dado todo para salvar a su familia o obtener al hombre que ama; una mujer digna de imitar. Entonces, ¿por qué he sido desplazada por historias fantásticas sobre Kagome y Sesshomaru, o peor, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Soy uno de las víctimas que más sufrió a causa de Naraku, si es que no fui la que más sufrió. También viajé durante toda la travesía con los chicos, y salvé muchas veces la vida de Inuyasha. Siento que no he sido retribuida como debería, y realmente me entristece ver que me han olvidado.

Espero realmente que esta situación no se agrave con el tiempo, al punto de hacerme desaparecer. Agradezco también a aquella chica llamada Fifiabs por siempre tenerme presente, y captar totalmente la emoción de nuestra relación con Miroku y todos mis sentimientos a la perfección.

Les mando una cariñosa reprimenda desde aquí, a orillas del río y esperando que este papel viaje a través del pozo hasta ustedes.

Siempre suya,

Sango.

* * *

**Nota de la administración:**

¡Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar! Fanfiction nos ponía trabas al momento de publicar, y entre eso y las vacaciones... ya se imaginan. ¡Pero ya estamos de vuelta! Les dejamos por hoy este capítulo y mañana nos volvemos a encontrar con otro. :D

¡Saludos!


	5. Naomi Higurashi

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Naomi Higurashi.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Erly Misaki**

* * *

Para las siempre adorables chicas del foro ¡Siéntate! y sus dulces moderadoras.

Me encantaría enviarle unas cuantas galletas de Navidad con la carta, pero me temo que el viaje es largo y no llegarían, igual les envio muchos dulces deseos. Gracias a todas por soportar los desvaríos de mi yerno y las ocurrencias de mi hija, así como por ayudarles con ese tipo que se llama Naraku y del que he escuchado tiene un lindo cabello. Ah… y felicitaciones por sus proyectos de rehabilitación social al intentar corregir a todos esos malos muchachos que acosaban a mi hija, son ustedes unos ángeles incorruptibles. Dice Kagome que ustedes escribieron cosas cochinas de ella, pero yo no lo creo, son muy lindas para eso.

Les agradezco también por intentar buscarle novia a mi querido hijo Sota, pero por favor, absténganse de ponerlo en el camino de demonios y/o medio demonios que puedan causarle daño físico y psicológico. ¡Saben lo que cuesta un psicólogo!

Amo sus actividades y sus avatares tan chulos. Las moderadoras son unas verdaderas heroínas al sudársela con los las actividades y aguantar toda la locura del fandom.

Como propósito de año nuevo quiero dar mejores consejos de madre, así que por favor, usen condón. Nadie quiere sorpresas como esa en año nuevo, ya lo experimenté, no es bonito.

Con mucho cariño.

Naomi Higurashi.

* * *

**Nota de la administración:**

¡Hola a todos! He aquí la carta de la madre de Kagome, que lo disfruten, y nos vemos mañana con la carta de Tsubaki escrita por bruxi.

¡Saludos!


	6. Tsubaki

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Remitente: Tsubaki.  
Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!  
Carta escrita por **bruxi**

* * *

Bien, bien, bien… Teniendo en cuenta que no sois ni la mitad de poderosas que yo ni la mitad de bellas…. ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis, insolentes gusanos, a escribir sobre mi persona?!

No me molestaría si contarais las cosas como son, pero lo cierto es que _todas y cada una de vosotras_ ¡miente! ¡Yo nunca maldije a Kikyô para que se enamorara de ese híbrido! ¡Lo hizo ella solita!

En cuanto a mi relación con la sacerdotisa… ¿Cómo osáis emparejarme con ella? ¡Madame Morgan, te maldigo por tu atrevimiento! Escuchadme bien: nunca en mi vida he sentido la necesidad de enamorarme ni mucho menos de emparejarme, menos con una mujer. Eso es completamente antinatural.

Y que sepáis que lo de aliarme con Naraku, lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces más con tal de recuperar mi juventud ¿es tan malo que una chica quiera permanecer joven y con una piel tersa para toda la eternidad?

Ah, otra cosa, querida KarynChan, es cierto que las serpientes son las criaturas más hermosas sobre la faz de la tierra, no lo niego, pero nunca llegaría a ser engañada por cualquier demonio de pacotilla para acabar transformada en una. No soy estúpida.

Aunque sí, odio a Kikyô y a ese hanyô, si no fuera por ellos, ahora tendría en mi poder tanto la Joya de las Cuatro Almas como mi juventud de regreso. Aunque tuviera que bajar al mismísimo infierno para ello.

Aunque… me da cierto placer saber que al final Kikyô no pudo quedarse con su amado híbrido y murió como la sacerdotisa caída en desgracia que es. Era de esperarse, no era más que un horripilante cadáver andante, hecho de barro y huesos. Se lo tenía merecido por soberbia.

_Atte:_

_Tsubaki_.

* * *

**Nota de la administración:**

¡Hola, nuevamente! Muchísimas gracias por todos esos reviews, follows y favoritos. ¡Esperamos que sigan disfrutando de las cartas que han escrito los distintos participantes del foro! ¿A que son geniales? Creemos que sí. :D

No olviden dejar su comentario acá abajo, y mañana nos encontramos de nuevo con una carta de Ayumi, escrita por Ainhoa.

¡Saludos desde este lado de la pantalla!


	7. Ayumi

**Disclaimer**  
Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Ayumi.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Ainhoa11**

* * *

Japón, 28 de diciembre del 2013

A las moderadoras y participantes del Foro ¡Siéntate!

Buenas noches, chicas y chicos:

Les escribo ahora que pude terminar mi tarea de geometría. Quería descansar antes de repasar para mis exámenes de cálculo e inglés que tenemos mañana. Menos mal que mi reporte de historia lo entregué hace tres días pues de lo contrario creo que no hubiese podido escribirles esta carta. ¿No les encanta tener tanto que hacer en la escuela? Es una suerte que en Japón los días de clase sean de lunes a sábado (¿Pueden creer que en alguno países son sólo de lunes a viernes? O sea ¿cómo se puede aprender algo con tan pocos días de clase?)

Bueno, me dijeron que este foro está de cumpleaños. Por eso les tengo una sorpresa, ¡les tengo un CD con la canción de cumpleaños cantada por el coro de mi escuela! Yo los dirigí. Si prestan atención pueden escuchar a Kagome.

En verdad, estoy en deuda con este foro por dos grandes razones:

Primero, en este lugar he podido encontrar a personas que apoyan la relación de mi amiga Kagome y su novio rebelde. No importa lo que digan Eri y Yuka; yo creo firmemente que Kagome está enamorada de él. Y sé que su novio también la ama. Puede ser que él sea un poco celoso y un tanto inusual, ¡pero es tan tierno! Como un lindo perrito. Ellos son la prueba de que el amor lo supera todo. Me he pasado por las historias de los miembros del foro y veo que muchas comparten mi opinión. ¡Gracias por darles a Kagome y su novio tantos momentos románticos!

Y segundo, (y esto me da pena decirlo), de no ser por ustedes yo… yo… yo… ¡NO SALDRÍA EN UN SOLO FIC!

Es en serio, se los agradezco. Hice un cálculo: en Fanfiction net hay 111,000 historias de Inuyasha (sí, incluí los categoría M) de las cuales en sólo 58 me mencionan. Sí, así cómo lo leen. Solamente me mencionan en 58 historias. O sea que sólo represento el 0.05225225% de los aportes. Y lo sé porque hoy practicamos porcentajes en la clase de matemáticas.

Aún más deprimente es que de esas 58 historias sólo 3 historias están en español. Estaba a punto de irme a Wacdonalds a comerme yo sola siete hamburguesas y dos malteadas. Pero entonces vi algo que me conmovió: de los tres fics en español, dos de ellos fueron productos de retos del foro ¡Siéntate!

Gracias, Hanato04Kobato . IK, por tu historia "_La_ _curiosidad mató al gato ¿o al perro?_"

Gracias, Whitemiko6, por tu historia "_Ayumi Le Couture"_ (aquí entre nosotras sólo tú y yo entendemos lo que es la moda y lo que es lindo).

Gracias, Morgan, Agatha, Ari y Calandry. Si ustedes no organizaran estos retos no sé qué sería de mí.

Sólo les dejo una recomendación: jóvenes participantes del foro ¡Siéntate!, no deben descuidar los estudios para estar metidas en cuanto reto, desafío, regalo, endeudamiento y actividad se organice en el foro. (Sospecho que Morgan, Agatha, Ari y Calandry son estudiantes de calificación A sobresaliente, y por eso a ellas eso no les preocupa.)

Miren a Kagome. La pobre no tiene tiempo para estudiar. Por eso no le va precisamente bien con los deberes y ni hablemos de los exámenes. Claro que el problema de ella es su frágil salud. La otra vez hablé con su abuelo y me dijo algo de unos sudores intensos y unas manchas púrpuras.

Tal vez sería bueno que las administradoras hagan retos de matemáticas. ¿A qué sería divertido? ¿Sí? ¿No?... bueno, pero cuando vayan mal en la escuela no se quejen.

En fin, feliz tercer cumpleaños ¡Siéntate! Las amo a todas (aunque no hagan el reto de matemáticas).

Saludos,

Ayumi.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

*Quitándose la máscara de Ayumi*

¡Me han sacado canas! pero ha sido grandioso participar. Espero que les gustara (les juro que tengo la inspiración drenada y tengo aún dos retos por cumplir). Y sólo para aclarar las cifras en el fic son reales, por lo menos lo eran al 28 de diciembre de 2013. Saludos.


	8. Jakotsu

**Disclaimer**  
Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Jakotsu.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Fireeflower**

* * *

Para el foro Siéntate y sus perras escritoras.

Me encantaría llegar a sus casas, ahí, en plena noche cuando sus dulces rostros estén durmiendo y cortarles el culo para que así aprendan que yo, Jakotsu, sea emparejado por una maldita vez con mi querido Inuyasha. ¿Cómo mierda se atreven a emparejarlos con esas perras? ¿Tienen mierda en la cabeza? Por dios, idiotas. ¡Yo lo amo mucho más que esas estúpidas sacerdotisas! No aprecian su cabello ni esas orejitas, ni su dulce anatomía… ¡Oh dios! Con tan solo imaginármelo hacen que me vuelva loco.

¿Es que no entienden mi amor por él? Es completamente puro, sano… ¡Como quisiera tenerlo una vez conmigo! Y ahora me doy cuenta de que ustedes, desgraciadas, me han emparejado con puros adefesios y ninguna puta vez con mi querido hanyo.

Me han emparejado con mi hermano Bankotsu ¿Saben que el muy maldito se come los mocos? No, verdad; es asqueroso y aun así me lo emparejan. ¡Él es tan horrible como Kyokutsu! ¿Qué es un casanova? El muy maldito ni sedujo a una mosca.

Con Naraku, ¿creen que me gustó lo que leí? Sangriento infierno, es un adefesio ambulante. ¿Qué me gustan los chicos malos? Jódanse. Esa araña tiene tentáculos y es viscoso, ni le llega a los talones de mi sexy hanyo. Además de que tiene la mala costumbre de ordenar sin un par de pestañeo de ojos.

¡Ah!, y antes de que se me olvide quiero decirle a M. J. Hayden que es una perra maldita, ¿cómo se te ocurre que soy amiga de ese Suzaku? Prefiero retorcerme en el infierno que comparar a mi querido Inuyasha con el bastardo de Akitoki Hojoy.

Y tú, sí tú, maldita y jodida capitana de mierda. ¿Cómo carajos se te ocurre emparejarme con ese monje idiota? ¿Por qué no intentas escribir algo con mi Inuyasha? Ese maldito monje me manoseó y no solo eso, hiciste que me gustara (y para ser sinceros: qué bien toca) aun así pudiste haber escrito algo de sexo con mi Inyasha, hiciste que perdiera mi dulce inocencia con ese monje ¡Yo quería conservar mi virgen cuerpo para Inuyasha! Y ahora tú y tu "Mano maldita" ha manchado mi dulce trasero. Cuando menos lo esperes te cortare el trasero y haré que sientas lo que es que te lo toque un maldito monje mujeriego.

¡Ah! Quiero darles unas cachetadas hasta que les quite la sonrisa que de seguro tienen. Pero una cosa les digo, mujeres obsesionadas: si no escriben algo sobre mí con mi lindo Inuyasha… ¡les juro por mi espada que les corto todo el maldito trasero! ¡Y no huirán de mí, desgraciadas! Las perseguiré y haré que mi hermano Mukotsu las manosee.

Atte.

_Jakotsu._ El segundo de los siete guerreros.

PD: Si pueden escribir un trío con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, mejor, eh.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Intente hacerlo lo más IC posible, ojala les haya gustado. Un beso *O*


	9. Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer**  
Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Sesshômaru.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Smmiles**

* * *

¡Siéntate!:

¿Alguien puede explicarme qué es esto? ¿Es que acaso nadie tiene nada útil que hacer con su existencia?

No voy a preguntar por qué escriben sobre nosotros, por qué algunos están tan pendientes de este foro o por qué le tienen tanta adoración al estúpido de InuYasha. Ni siquiera quiero gastar mi tiempo comentando el montón de cosas que me jodieron la vida de sus "fics".

¿Amoríos con Rin? ¿Con mi jodido medio hermano al que odio con cada fibra de mi ser? Con Kagura, ¿de verdad? Incluso más, ¡¿con la anciana Kaede?! Hablo en serio, ¿quién fue el de la brillante idea? En verdad... supongo que sus cerebros no funcionan como deberían hacerlo.

Antes de dejar esto, sólo una cosa más: ¿quién fue el ser despreciable que dijo que Jaken era mi esclavo sexual? Realmente creo que necesitan ayuda... y guardaespaldas. Muchos guardaespaldas de otro mundo.

¿Feliz cumpleaños? ¡A mis pelotas!

Atte.,

Sesshômaru.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, ¡Siéntate! Desde el tiempo que estoy (si bien no participo mucho) me divertí en este foro. c:

Espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más. Bueno, moderadoras, quiero felicitarlas por su trabajo, en verdad es muy bueno. c:

Para aquellas que quieran saber, no fue tan difícil pensar como Sesshômaru, aunque si me costó mucho transcribir lo que estaba en mi mente. Lamento que no sea tan largo, pero es que Sesshômaru es persona de pocas palabras. Quiero agradecerle a Madame Morgan por ser mi beta en esta carta. :D

_Consejo de la carta: _

No hagan enojar al amo bonito.

_Smm_ (:


	10. Inuyasha

**Disclaimer**  
Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Inuyasha.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **KarynChan**

* * *

Niñatas de ¡Siéntate!;

Keh. ¿Por qué su foro tiene el nombre del conjuro? Es una idiotez, al igual que cuando emparejan a Kagome con cualquier cosa viviente; no está interesada en Sesshômaru, en el lobo, en Naraku, ni en ningún otro, sólo en mi. ¿Okey? Mucho menos en mujeres, ¿qué demonios piensan cuando la ponen con otra chica en sus estúpidos fics? No es lesbiana ni puta. Que les quede claro.

No sé qué mierda pasa por sus cabezas al emparejarme con los hombres, especialmente con el idiota de Sesshômaru y el lobo apestoso, ¡que no soy gay, joder! Así que vayan a otra parte con sus estúpidas ideas y hagan algo decente.

Otra cosa; no soy un mujeriego, no estoy interesado en todo lo que trae puesta una falda, ni que fuera Miroku. Tampoco espío a Kagome mientras se baña, por sí sus mentes asquerosas pensaron en eso.

Es todo, así que ya saben; o dejan de escribir cosas parecidas sobre mi o sentirán las caricias de mis garras. Es una amenaza y espero que no lo hayan malpensado, cerdas pervertidas.

Eh... Kagome dice que les desee suerte en la Uni... no sé qué es eso, pero suerte.

Atte,

犬夜叉  
InuYasha

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

#Sobre la frase de Inuyasha "o sentirán las caricias de mis garras" para las chicas que no lo leyeron el manga dice eso en una parte, aviso por sí lo creen imposible.

Sobre la cantidad de groserías; igual, si leyeron el manga sabrán que todos son groseros, incluyendo al pequeño y poco inocente de Shippo que usa palabras dignas de un marinero. Si quieren, ustedes mismas pueden lavarle la boca con jabón (?)

¡Tadaaa! Si de algo estoy segura es que no vuelvo a apuntarme a algo así con tantas deudas, lo juro.

¿Me quedo Ooc? Les agradecería muchísisisisisisimo si me dicen que les pareció, ¡de veras! Nunca había escrito nada parecido y se me complica ver a Inuyasha escribiendo una carta semi-formal, así que, ya saben, críticas, tomatazos y adulaciones tipo Jaken son bien recibidas.

Y su fiel y sensual servidora Karyn se despide con muchos besos psicópatas para todas las criaturas que estén leyendo este mensajito. Amén (?)


	11. Shippou

**Disclaimer**  
Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Shippou.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Onmyuji.**

* * *

Para los participantes y mordedores_(moderadores)_ del foro ¡Siéntate!:

Hola a todas las lindas señoritas de ¡Siéntate! Aunque Kagome me explicó que ya no eran solo niñas...

Estuve aprendiendo a escribir todo el verano para uno de mis exámenes de kitsune, cuando Kagome me dijo que tenía que escribir una carta acerca de ustedes. Aún no domino todos los kaijus_(kanjis)_, por lo que Kagome me ayudó a corregir algunas cosas.

Kagome me ha contado todas las cosas que ocurren en este foro y me parecen geniales, pero… ¿por qué siempre escriben sobre el cabezota de Inuyasha con Kagome? Digo, no es que los odie y no me guste: el idiota tardó muchos, muchos años en aceptar a Kagome y yo sé que ella lo ama y todo. ¿Pero y dónde estoy yo? ¡Ya me cansé de ser un personaje rellenado_(de relleno)_ en todas las historias! ¿Qué hay de la ocasión en que guié a Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango a la guardia_(guarida)_ de los hombres lobo cuando secuestraron a Kagome? ¿Y de la ocasión que salvé a Kagome cuando Inuyasha fue a por Kouga en el Monte Hakurei?

¡Les existo_(exijo)_ más protagonismo! ¡Quiero que cuenten historias de mis aventuras y de lo legendario que me voy a volver! Por ejemplo, Kagome-chan me contó una historia que escribió una mordedora_(moderadora)_ sobre mi persona cuando sea adulto y conozca a Kagome en su mundo. ¿A que es guay? No historias donde me ponen como un loco que quiere matar a Kagome o Inuyasha porque estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo podría querer eso si fui quién más feliz se puso porque ese cabeza de perro la conversó_(convirtió)_ en su compañera? ¿Qué miércoles tienen en la cabeza esas dos chicas que escribieron tales horrores de mí? ¡Exijo una disculpa al respecto!

Y eso me recuerda, ¿podrían por favor dejar de emparejar a Kagome-chan con Sesshomaru? De verdad, de sólo pensar en Sesshomaru como un potencial pederasta(**¡padrastro!**) se me pone la piel de gallina.

Otra cosa, yo sé que tuve algunas aventuras por ahí, pero ¿podrían... por favor, por favor, dejar de escribir cosas ridículas sobre mí y Souten, Rin, Kanna... ¿quién querría querer a una niña que te chupa el alma?, y cualquier otra niña o personaje? Es disguisante_(desagradable)_ pensar que me pueda gustar alguna niña en este momento.

Tengo que volver a mi entretenimiento_(entrenamiento)_ de kitsune, pero sigan escribiendo mucho... y escriban mucho sobre mí. Hagan de este el año de Shippou, ¿Sí? Espero que la próxima vez que Kagome-chan me lea alguna de las mil aventuras que ustedes escriben para nosotros, sean sólo de mí malvavisco_(maravilloso)_ ser.

Adulce_(adjunto)_ en esta carta dibujos de todos nuestros amigos, para ustedes.

Atte.

Shippou.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, sé que estuvo corta, pero creo que es lo que puedo escribir sobre nuestro kitsune favorito XD creo que me quedó bien :3 por cierto, por si acaso anda algún perdido, lo que está entre paréntesis son las correcciones que Shippou dijo en la carta que Kagome le haría, haciendo la simulación de que Kagome hizo las correcciones justo a lado o encima de la palabra mal escrita del niño.

Espero que les haya gustado así como yo me divertí escribiéndola :3


	12. Urasue

**Disclaimer**  
Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Urasue.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Madame Morgan.**

* * *

_En alguno de los hornos, en la montaña. Tarde del 30 de diciembre de 2013; luego de darse una furia terrible y terminar descansando en una silla mientras me dicta lo siguiente._

**Para el foro ¡Siéntate! y demás engendros:**

Estaba yo ocupada en mis asuntos cuando llegó mi preciado cuervo con un pergamino entre sus patas. ¿Y qué contenía? Una invitación a participar del evento realizado en conmemoración de los tres años del foro de porquería que montaron todos ustedes. ¡Jejeje! _(Tose, tose.)_

Verán, no soy de las personas más felices por su existencia. El foro no me sirve para dominar el mundo o buscar los fragmentos de la Perla de las Cuatro Almas, en su defecto. Así que entenderán que ir a su celebración de cumpleaños no me es primordial, y tampoco me resulta interesante en lo más mínimo (sigo en mi trabajo de crear soldados de barro, ahora también a domicilio, contáctense los interesados).

Yendo a lo que importa de una vez, aunque pocas ganas tengo, me gustó la idea de la actividad (una vez que los cuervos me obligaron a leer la carta completa con sus chillidos espantosos y logré enterarme), así que sólo por eso decidí asistir con esta carta de respuesta. Por una vez que ustedes proponen una actividad por fin interesante, no puedo simplemente dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Cuando de quejarse se trata, yo soy la primera que quiere aparecer en la lista; en lo posible, que sea la primera a la que la gente lea. ¿Me han entendido bien?

Bien, dejen, me estoy haciendo crujir los dedos de las manos, se me entumecen cuando pasa un rato. ¡Ahora sí estoy lista!

A ver, críos del demonio. Fui un personaje muy importante en la historia. ¡Fundamental! Gracias a mí, y a ninguna otra, tuvieron a Kikyō vivita y coleando durante todo el rato… ¿y yo qué obtengo? Que me quemen viva. O peor, ¡que me ignoren!

¿Saben cuántas veces fue Urasue usada en algunos de sus "fics" por respuesta a una actividad del foro? Una sola vez. ¡Una sola vez, malditas! Una sola vez, y sólo nombrada de pasada y sin dar mucha importancia. Es más, incluso me describió como una mujer horrenda, la desgraciada de la Romaniev. ¡Te tengo en la mira, chica! Sólo estoy esperando a que mueras para recoger tus restos, y ya te enterarás lo que tengo pensado. ¡Jejeje! _(Tose, tose.)_

¿Alguna vez escribieron meramente de mí? ¡Pues no lo creo! Estoy enterada de que hicieron muchos retos referentes a brujas para esa actividad de _Halloween_. ¿En alguno me nombraron? ¿A UNA BRUJA? ¿A la mejor de todas? ¡Se nota a leguas que no podrían reconocer a una verdadera bruja aunque la tuvieran metida dentro de las narices!, es que sino no encuentro otra explicación. Nomás que ya les lavaron el cerebro con tanta mierda crack del foro.

Exacto. Ahora sí comprenderán que no estoy especialmente feliz de "participar" en su foro, si es que podemos llamar participar a que me nombre una sola vez (describiéndome injustamente), y encima por una loca que escribe cosas tan raras. Hasta el mojigato de Jinenji obtuvo más participación, ¡hasta él! ¡Ese inútil bueno para nada corazón de pollo! ¡Mis soldados de barro tienen más cerebro que ese chico!

Sólo me tuvieron en cuenta de forma directa esta vez, ¡en tres años de ¡Siéntate! Y simplemente para que, de una vez por todas, pueda presentar mis muy merecidas quejas.

A saber:

1. Nadie me odió por existir, a pesar de que hay un montón de _haters_ (sí, idiotas, no lean con esa cara, conozco el término) de Kikyō. ¡Mocosos insolentes! ¡Gracias a MÍ y a ninguna otra persona, Kikyō les arruinó la historia! ¡GRACIAS A MI! ¿De acuerdo? Si tanto la odian, denme un poco de crédito, lo merezco.

2. Si hacen más retos de _Halloween_ o esas cosas de terror, debo salir nombrada en cada fic con temática de bruja, como mínimo. Además, de, por supuesto, tener el papel protagónico en algún fic. Soy bruja, soy mala y ese tipo de eventos están hechos para que gente como yo nos destaquemos por nuestras habilidades sobre el resto.

Además, ni el tal Naraku ríe tan macabramente como yo. Mi risa malvada es inigualable. (Así que ya saben, ante eventos de terror, opten por Urasue, _marca registrada_).

3. Espero que de una vez esas malditas perras de las moderadoras decidan hacer un concurso o actividad para los tan preciados e IMPORTANTES personajes secundarios. No crean que porque me mataron dejé de servir a la historia, ¡maldición!

4. ¡Mi nombre ni siquiera aparece en la lista de personajes de fanfiction! ¿Acaso les parece bien? ¿Acaso no sentirían una llamarada de rabia subir desde la boca de su estómago? Pues yo sí, y los maldigo a todos por esto. Ya verán la próxima vez que vayan a cagar. ¡Jejeje! _(Tose, tose.)_

Esos son los cuatro puntos más importantes para que tengan en cuenta para el próximo año, críos estúpidos.

Tengo mucho más para decir, pero me conformo con que lean eso y dejen de ignorarme. Tienen como trabajo lograr que mi nombre aparezca en la lista de personajes de fanfiction, y también rellenar esa sección con muchos fics sobre mí y mis trabajos.

Por cierto, hay una chica, que es moderadora de este foro, una tal Ariadne. Querida, preciosa, no sé de dónde conseguiste tu información, pero agradecería que no metieras tus narizotas en mis bragas. No es de la incumbencia de nadie con quien pasé ardorosas noches en mi vida. Sin embargo, supiste captar mis habilidades y mis pensamientos. Sin duda, tu investigación fue buena, y agradezco que te dieras el tiempo de escribir sobre una de las mejores creaciones que tengo. Lo que sí, aléjate de mis historias de cama, ya suficiente me hizo sufrir la espera como para encima recordarla. ¡Y más todavía ando pensando en la venganza!

En fin, ¿en qué estaba? ¡Por supuesto!

Esperpentos del foro: ya lo saben ahora. Tienen una montaña de cosas por hacer, así que diría que dejen de sacarse los mocos y empiecen de una vez. ¡Jejeje! _(Tose, tose)_

Atte.,

**Urasue.**

_Bruja, alfarera, revive muertos, madre adoptiva y lo suficientemente joven y extremadamente sensual como para participar en algún fic._

_Contáctese vía cuervos._

Posdata 1.

No sabía exactamente cómo describir las acciones de la señora Urasue cuando reía tan macabramente, pues su risa es algo parecido a "Jejejejek kek kek jek kek cof CROF Cof JEK". Preferí escribirlo como un "Jejeje" especificando que luego tosía dos veces (siempre es así).

Posdata 2.

La vieja loca me hizo escribir esto mientras otro de los soldados de barro le masajeaba los pies. Ayuda. Por favor, ayuda.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Cuando me tocó Urasue me quedé como "Urasue... ¿EN SERIO? ¿URASUE?". Y al final, me divertí y todo. (Seeeeeeeeeeeeh, en serio o.ó)

No sé qué tan bien me quedó la carta, pero espero que sea entretenida, que se hayan divertido un rato y que Urasue me haya quedado lo suficientemente IC como para que nadie me quiera matar(?).

¡Siéntate! es como mi hijo, así que ver sus tres años es como "wow, QUÉ ORGULLO". Y espero ver otros muchos. O muchos otros. O muchotrosmuchos. ¡Muchos, muchos! Pero, en verdad, sobre todo espero que, con las chicas y chicos que lo conforman, nos sigamos divirtiendo y dejando el fandom lleno de nuestras idioteces. ¡Y que todos los que nos leen, también se entretengan!

¡Besos llenos de baba!

**Mor.**


	13. Kaede

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi,_ la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Kaede

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Mrs. Candy**

* * *

Sé que no es la manera apropiada de comenzar una carta. Lo cierto es que hace años que no hago una y he perdido el toque; una anciana como yo ya no tendría que preocuparse por estas cosas, sólo de relajarse en su casa. Pero me vi en la obligación moral de hacerlo.

Kagome me comentó un poco sobre todo esto, me hablaba de un "foro" en el que conoció gente con la que comparte pensamientos y opiniones. ¿Algún tipo de reunión, tal vez? No entiendo nada de lo que dice.

Habló sobre un tal Internet y de personas conectadas, pienso que se refiere a la habilidad de unir sus sangres. También mencionó que no los conocía porque no dialogaba con ustedes, les escribía. Así como estoy haciendo yo ahora.

Tuve la suerte de poder tener una educación adecuada de parte de mi hermana, Kikyô. Aunque desde la llegada de Kagome me di cuenta de la inmensa cantidad de conocimientos que no llegaron hasta mí por ignorancia. Así que ella se encargó de poder enseñarme un poco las formas correctas de escrituras. También mejoró mi lectura. Es una chica inteligente, espero que ustedes la traten bien.

Me he enterado que todas las de aquí son chicas, y no solo eso, si no que escriben de nosotros. De todos y cada uno. Hablan de mí también, ¿verdad?

La niña tuvo la amabilidad de leerme varios de sus relatos desde una hoja de papel con letra "impresa". No lo entiendo ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Por qué cuentan historias que jamás pasaron? ¿No es esa alguna especie de mentira? ¿Qué ganan con ello? Creo que está mal. Y lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo nos conocen?

Oh, y por cierto, puedo ver tras los sonrojos de Kagome cuando me contaba algunas en las que omitía detalles ¿En qué clase de cosas pervertidas andan metidas, niñas? Me resulta bastante indecoroso de sólo pensarlo.

Inuyasha al enterarse de todo juró que se vengaría, defendiendo el honor de sus amigos y el suyo. Él, como todos nosotros, no entendía por qué no podía olerlas si es que nos espiaban de cerca. Comenzó a armar un elaborado plan como desquiciado para encontrarlas, no creyó en las palabras de su compañera miko de que ustedes están en diferentes partes del mundo, y que éste a su vez es muy, muy grande.

Ni yo misma llego a comprenderlo del todo. Nadie puede, excepto esa chiquilla.

También pude distinguir un sonrojo aún más pronunciado en él que en la chica, cuando le arrebató sus papeles y comenzó a leerlo, lentamente por supuesto, tomándose todo el tiempo, ya que la lectura no era lo suyo y desde pequeño que no lo retomaba. Gracias a Kagome todos pudimos aprender mucho más, de todos los aspectos.

Balbuceó como niñato aprendiendo a hablar, rojo como un tomate y sorprendido.

Cuando finalizó muchos juramentos y palabras que un niño jamás debería escuchar, le prohibió a su compañera que volviera a leer cosas como esas, y que ni pensara en usar de nuevo un tal "ordenador". Por supuesto que Inuyasha sabe mucho más sobre su mundo, ya que viaja constantemente escoltándola, como un guardia. Entiende lo que yo no, como esas palabras raras. Así que al final sí sabía de dónde sacaba las historias.

Casi destruye el pozo, pero una considerable cantidad de suave persuasión de la chica lo hizo desistir. Luego, una vez ya calmado, recibió una buena dosis de "Siéntate's" por siquiera pensar en algo tan aterrador como separarla para siempre de su familia. Kagome estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Y puedo hablarles del collar ya que sé bien que ustedes conocen la historia.

La única razón por la cual he decidido mandarles esta carta, es para darles a ustedes, jóvenes, una severa advertencia.

No le hablen a Kagome sobre ese mundo indecoroso, peligroso y lujurioso en el que están metidas. Ella es un alma pura y sincera que sin su ayuda no se le hubieran ocurrido tales atrocidades. Ahora debe estar bastante perturbada, al igual que el hanyô.

No puedo comprender del todo en qué se está metiendo, pero presiento que no es nada saludable. Nada saludable puede salir de un grupito de crías en el que puedan dar a conocer sus secretos personales. Cada una debe guardarse para sí esas curiosidades, puedo aceptar que hasta yo, una miko a la que le está prohibida, tuvo unas leves ganas de saber lo que pasaba allá afuera y en la intimidad con alguien, pero solo cuando fui joven.

Les advierto, chicas, dejen ese mundo lleno de pecados y pensamientos pecaminosos. Solo las conducirá por mal camino.

Cuando conversé con Kagome sobre esto me dijo entre risas que nada de inocente tenían ella e Inuyasha como pareja, luego de un tiempo él ya estaba calmado y podía hablar sobre ello, pero aún sonrojándose, en realidad habían probado desde hace ya dos años (el tiempo que pasó luego de que volviera por el pozo, luego de tres largos años) todas esas cosas con el hanyô. Fue mucho antes de conocer el "foro". Pero que aún así ése había sido el lugar donde podía leer cosas dulces sobre ella y enterarse de que todos tienen las mismas curiosidades. Quedé impactada.

No obstante el cómo sabían sobre sus vidas estaba más allá de Kagome.

Por un momento me dejé llevar y le pregunté cómo era eso que yo jamás me atreví a hacer por ser una sacerdotisa. Y menos intenté hablar de esto con alguien, por temor. Kikyô tampoco fue muy útil en aquél entonces.

Me habló sobre el sexo. No me es cómodo para mí tratar estos temas, ya de por sí la sola mención de la palabra me provoca escalofríos. Supongo que no fui criada para ello. Me fue casi imposible creer lo que me contaba, tales cosas como orgasmos y el amor verdadero.

Que el amor era esa justa medida entre la amistad y la lujuria.

La verdad, chicas, es que (me veo en el permiso de tutearlas, ¿está bien?) esa chispa de curiosidad que sentí de pequeña volvió de nuevo a mí, ya anciana. Pero esa chispa se fue tan rápido como vino. Soy una sacerdotisa y es mi deber preocuparme de otros asuntos. Eso quedará para otra vida más simple, cuando reencarne en una mujer normal.

¿Y qué es eso de actividades? No me lo puedo creer. Compiten para ver quién hace la mejor anécdota sobre nosotros ¿Qué demonios les pasa? Consíganse una vida. O voy a purificarlas, de alguna manera entraré por el pozo.

Me cansé de ser amable y tener modales. Malditas chicas que se meten en lo que no deben, ¿Ni siquiera puedo depilarme o bañarme tranquila ahora? ¿O también me van a sacar "fotos"?

Cada vez me está empezando a gustar más la idea de Inuyasha de destruir el pozo.

Iría yo misma a zanjar estos asuntos si no fuera porque no puedo cruzar entre épocas, no es que no lo haya intentado. Pueden sentirse agradecidas de ello.

Están advertidas, o dejan de hacer lo que sean que hacen para saber de nosotros, o Inuyasha irá por ustedes. Su paciencia se está agotando y la próxima no se contendrá. De verdad espero que Kagome no lo detenga.

Esta es una seria advertencia. Y va para todas ustedes.

Dejen de espiarnos.

Atte.,

Kaede.

* * *

**Nota de autor**

¡Eso si que costó!, se me da tan mal el humor. Y los problemas llegaron cuando caí en la cuenta que era treinta de diciembre y aún no estaba entregado. Maldición.

Pero bueno, al fin está terminado y de verdad espero que les haya gustado. Este fue un regalo para todas aquellas hermosas personitas que tuve el placer de tratar en el foro.

¡Feliz 2014!


	14. Bankotsu

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi,_ la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Bankotsu

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **M.J. Hayden**

* * *

Queridas chicas del coro… foro.

No sé porque tengo que escribir una carta para ustedes cuando han dejado mi gran fuerza y mi belleza lejos de su secta. Pero, por esta ocasión lo dejaré pasar como muestra de mi… ¡Al diablo! Todas ustedes serán cortadas con mi adorada Banryu para que puedan pagar tal deshonra a mi persona. Sin mencionar las extrañas _cosas_ que me he visto obligado a hacer por aquellas a las que sí me han tomado en cuenta, aunque ¿recuerdan a esa peligrosa mujer de los vientos? Ella sí que sabe _divertirse_ (ustedes me entienden ya que tienen la cabeza llena de perversiones inimaginables).

A lo que iba, espero que la próxima vez me dediquen al menos una generosa mención de mí y buena diversión, a cambio prometo no matarlas como pequeños bichos y brindar con ustedes hasta la inconciencia. Además matar a cualquier alimaña que irrumpa en el foro con malas intenciones sacando sus tripas y cercenando sus cabezas (o una muerte más dolorosa según se requiera).

Pacto de sangre, hembras del mal.

El jefe de los Shichinintai

Bankotsu

* * *

**Nota de la administración:**

¡Espero que estén disfrutando de las cartas! Aun quedan varias... no dejen de estar atentos a las actualizaciones. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Saluditos :D


	15. Ginta

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Ginta.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Mica Taisho**

* * *

Hoy he podido visitar este foro y me ha encantado. Mis lobos y yo hemos visto cada parte y nos hemos muerto de risa. Bueno, ellos sólo aullaron, pero creo que se entiende.

Aún recuerdo cuando la señora Kagome nos enseñó esta cosa llamada "_compotadora_" o algo así.

Era un día en el cual estaba con mi compañero y mis lobos haciendo lo habitual, tratando de seguir a Koga, cuando nos topamos con el grupo de Inuyasha rodeando algo que, desde la distancia, se podía ver que brillaba. En cuanto llegué y aparté un poco a ese enano, logré ver cómo la señora Kagome estaba con una especie de libro con lo que parecían botones extraños y un especie de vidrio muuuuy brillante.

Ella comenzó a explicar lo que era y para qué funcionaba, y luego de un rato lo puso en mis piernas y me dijo cómo usarlo (lo cual aún no entiendo del todo). Y mientas tocaba cosas al azar encontré este foro, así que decidí meterme por ahí a ver qué tal era.

Desde entonces he visitado todo topic o fic que me encuentre. Más que nada de la señoras Agatha, Morgan y Ari.

Pero hay algo que no supero. Leí a mi comandante Koga haciendo... "_ejercicio_" muy detalladamente. Aún conservo esa imagen en mi mente

Bueno, eso era todo.

Atte

Ginta

* * *

**Nota de autor**

Lamento mucho si no me ha quedado con su verdadera personalidad, pero es que no había tanto para saber cómo era. Igual espero que sea de su agrado.


	16. Ayame

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi,_ la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Ayame

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Peachilein**

* * *

Para el foro ¡Siéntate! y su banda de piratas (como sea que se hagan llamar):

Antes de todo, quiero decirles que, ¡Kôga es mío y de nadie más! No sé cómo llegan a la absurda idea de querer emparejarlo con esa humana, Kagome. ¡Ella no lo quiere! ¿No creen que es suficiente con que Kôga no sea correspondido por ella, como para que lo tengan de perrito faldero detrás de ella? No sé cuál es el afán de mantenerlo en ese absurdo triángulo amoroso junto con InuYasha, pero que tengan en claro que ninguno de sus trucos funcionará para separarlo de mí. Kôga y yo ya estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde siempre. ¡La promesa bajo el arcoíris lunar lo confirma!

Como sea, por lo menos me alegra saber que al final de la mayoría de sus escritos, lo dejan regresar conmigo como corresponde. ¡Se casó conmigo, después de todo! Sería absurdo que sus fics relataran ese hecho de otra manera, ¿verdad? Oh, aún recuerdo _"¡Yo soy mejor esposo que tú!"_ de Ari's Madness. Ella sí que dejó muy en claro el éxito de nuestra relación, explicando también la real razón por la que mi amado Kôga siempre compite con InuYasha. Sí, tal como lo leen… no compiten por celos; más bien es por demostrar quién es el macho más fuerte. Además, la idea de obtener un collar de dominación como el que le puso Kagome a InuYasha, ¡me encantó! A veces los hombres necesitan ser castigados para dejar de ser tan testarudos.

Cabe recalcar que desde el otro fic de la misma autora mencionada anteriormente, he vuelto a tener fe en las escritoras de Fanfiction. ¡Dejé de sentirme como un plato de segunda mesa, pasando a ser una esposa necesitada y, por supuesto, amada! Pasar la noche más ardiente de mi vida junto a Kôga en _"¡Hazme tuya de una maldita vez!"_, fue la experiencia más ardie… feliz de mi vida. Por supuesto que me hicieron sufrir un poco al inicio, pero la espera y la frustración de aparentemente no conseguir nada, valió la pena. Gracias por eso.

En fin, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí… el motivo de esta carta. Bueno, uno de mis lobos me dio aviso de que su raro foro estaba de aniversario. Así que pensé en pasar a dejar mis felicitaciones a las moderadoras Morgan, Agatha, Ari y su pandilla. Siempre y cuando no se metan con mi Kôga e intenten separarnos, no tengo mayores reclamos de lo que hagan. Así que, ¡sigan adelante!

Atentamente,

Ayame.

* * *

**Nota de la administración:**

Estuvimos unos días desaparecidos por inconvenientes técnicos(?), pero estamos de vuelta por más. ¿Les gustó? ¡Mañana Hojo!

Dejen sus comentarios, son bien recibidos y atesorados *O*

Besos :D


	17. Hojo

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Hôjo.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Misaki CHAN118**

* * *

Para el foro ¡Siéntate! Y sus participantes:

Primero que nada, me gustaría decirles qué tienen una mente muy creativa, y en segundo...

¿Por qué nunca me emparejan con Higurashi? Soy guapo y simpático, me preocupo por su salud; así que no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿por qué siempre la ponen con ese medio demonio? Bueno, en ocasiones la emparejan con diversos personajes... Pero, de todos modos, ¿qué hay de malo en mí?

Soy guapo, alto, tengo buenas calificaciones, todas las chicas están tras de mí. ¿Por qué prefieren a él, qué las trata mal y no tiene modales?

Sepan que me importa mucho la salud de Higurashi; he llegado a gastar miles en los productos qué compro, tengo tantos qué puedo venderlos y con eso me mantendría el resto de mis días, ¿debería poner una tienda?

Bueno, me estoy desviando del tema. He leído sus historias y me han parecido geniales. Creo que piensan que estoy un poco obsesionado con Kagome, por supuesto que no. Solo pienso todos los días en cómo conseguir qué se quede conmigo para siempre… Olviden eso.

Como no sé muy bien de cuanta extensión debía escribir esto, como qué hasta aquí le dejo, pero no me iré sin antes recordarles qué:

Sería una gran pareja el Hôjo/Kagome ¿no lo creen?

Escriban más fics donde aparezca yo. _"De preferencia con alguna protagonista linda"_

Y finalmente sigan escribiendo como lo han hecho hasta ahora, son sensacionales.

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Se despide,

Hôjo


	18. Jinenji

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Jinenji.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Secht Huitte**

* * *

Para el Foro ¡Siéntate! y sus amigos:

Muy buenas tengan todos, me siento muy nervioso ya que aún no escribo del todo bien pero una amable aldeana me ayudo a escribir la carta para que llegara a ustedes, he escuchado del gran trabajo que han hecho y el esfuerzo que imprimieron para ello, antes era un hanyō retraído y temeroso pero gracias a Kagome eso cambió, por eso me he atrevido a escribirles y felicitarlas, ¡felicidades por sus tres años! Saludos a las moderadoras.

Igual aprovecho el espacio, sino es mucho abusar para agradecer a las dos humanas que han puesto su esfuerzo al crear dos one-shot sobre mí persona, son muy lindas al pensar en mí aunque no hayan sido escritas directamente para el foro pero no puedo dejar de agradecerles; también para decirles que mi mamita y yo estamos muy contentos ahora, las personas de la aldea nos tratan muy bien y hasta hay niños que juegan conmigo, son muy tiernos pero se asustan fácilmente pero con la misma se les pasa, ahora comprendo muchas cosas que me decía mi querida madre y aprovecho más mi vida.

Gracias foro ¡Siéntante! por hacer un maravillo mundo dentro de otra magnifico mundo.

Jinenji.

* * *

**Notas de autor: Un personaje duro de manejar, no creo haberlo hecho del todo bien pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.**


	19. Irasue

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Irasue.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Evangeline Odette**

* * *

Para el foro siéntate y sus insignificantes humanas:

Antes que nada, quiero advertirles que esta carta está siendo escrita por uno de mis esclavos mientras yo le dicto, porque jamás en la vida perdería mi tiempo y energías en escribir para un montón de humanas locas de la cabeza.

¿Por dónde empezar?

Primero, ¿quién diablos les autorizó para que escribieran esos "fics" míos con Inu no Taisho? Ustedes no tienen ni la más mínima idea de cómo era nuestra relación, así que no se las den de sabiondas y dejen el tema a un lado.

Y si hay algo que me molesta aún más, es cuando escriben fics donde también está la humana esa, Izayoi. ¡Cómo si a mí me importara en lo más mínimo ella! Y lo peor, a veces hasta ponen que yo estaba dolida por la traición de Inu no Taisho. Pues sepan que no, hasta estoy feliz de que muriera, se lo tenía bien merecido.

Segundo, ¡dejen de escribir cosas en las que yo me involucro con Sesshomaru! Ese muchacho no es más que un desagradecido, ¡nada más como se fue de mi castillo sin agradecer lo que hice por su espada! Y si, puede que él haya tenido un momento de debilidad hacía esa humana (Rin, creo que es su nombre), pero eso no es justificación para que ustedes, sucios seres insignificantes, escriban historias de "amor" sobre ellos dos. ¡Mi hijo no ama a nadie! ¡Entiéndanlo de una buena vez!

Y tercero, hablando de esa humana, Rin (que es igual de patética que ustedes), ¡he leído fics en las que nos hace ver como suegra/nuera! Oh, créanme, están bastante jodidas de la cabeza si creen que yo alguna vez me dirigiría a ella como si no fuera más que un ser inferior, o también si creen que yo realmente me pondría a darle consejos de sexualidad a esa mocosa (sí, es una indirecta para M.J. Hayden por poner ese absurdo "reto" y a Evangeline Odette por cumplirlo. Su hora les llegará rápido).

Por último, les agradecería a las insolentes e insignificantes moderadoras de este absurdo foro y a todas sus estúpidas participantes (para este punto ya no creo que sean humanas, deben ser algún tipo de demonio), que se superen en la vida y dejen de escribir historias que nunca van a suceder más que en su cabeza.

Con amor,

Irasue.

PD: Iré a sus casas y abriré un portal al inframundo que se las tragará a todas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

Bueno, espero que no quedara muy OoC.

¡Saludos! :)


	20. Kôga

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Kôga.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Ari's Madness.**

* * *

Para el foro ¡Siéntate! y sus participantes:

No creo que sea necesario presentarme (a estas alturas si estás leyendo esto y no me conoces eres una vergüenza de esperpento-humano), pero lo haré de todas maneras.

Soy Kôga, líder del clan más fiero de yôkai lobo, destinado a unificar todos los clanes y reinar sobre toda mi raza. Soy un sobreviviente y luchador, siendo un guerrero esencial en la destrucción del maldito de Naraku.

Sí, soy todas esas cosas. Y, además, soy increíblemente guapo, encantador y caballeroso.

Entonces ¿por qué demonios tengo tan poco protagonismo en su maldito foro? Sí, a ustedes les hablo, chiquillos del mal que se la pasan todo el día moviendo sus dedos sin garras escribiendo aventuras bizarras de nosotros.

¿Qué, creen que porque vivo en una cueva no los he leído, ah? ¿Que no he visto sus historias enfermas de mí haciendo cosas que…? ¡Ni quiero recordarlas!

¡Están locos, todos ustedes! ¡Locos de atar!

¡Necesitan estar en un psiquiátrico, no en un barco pirata!

Estoy terriblemente ofendido, ¿cómo es posible que en su jodidamente enorme lista de retos puesto por "papi perro" yo sólo esté mencionado en cinco? ¡CINCO míseros retos! ¡¿Qué reto es ese?! ¡Yo debería ser un enorme reto, soy un líder declarado! El estúpido perro sale ochenta y tres veces ¡Ochenta y tres!

¡Que les den, es el colmo!

¿Y qué demonios es eso de que me pasan usando como un simple pelele para andar destacando al estúpido perro con la bella de Kagome? ¡Yo me casé con Ayame, maldita sea! ¡Y sólo hay una historia que habla de mi matrimonio! Y más encima MarySuee me hace ver como un cobarde con ella ¡Ex señora de Darcy, eso es una ofenda de muerte!

Pero eso no es lo peor ¡Ojalá fuese lo peor, así no tendría tantas ganas de golpearlas! Y no, no importa que sean niñas, lo haré igual. Lo peor es que, en vez de emparejarme con Kagome o Ayame ¡lo hacen con cualquiera! CU-AL-QUIE-RA.

¿Qué tienen en los cerebros? ¿Aserrín? De los pocos retos que tengo, o sus diabólicos regalos de cumpleaños o concursos, en prácticamente todos soy humillado por Ayame o estoy dándome de corazones con alguien completamente inverosímil. Y más encima les llaman parejas crack con orgullo, puñado de drogadictas.

¡Y tienen que estar drogadas para unirme con ese tipo de gente! ¿La exterminadora? Está casada con el monje (por si acaso no se han enterado) ¿La loca extensión de Naraku? ¡Mató a todos mis amigos! ¿Qué creen que soy: un idiota masoquista? Y tienen que estar locas para emparejarme con Rin ¡La pequeñaja tiene apenas un cuarto de mi edad! ¡Controlen sus hormonas y dejen en paz a los pre púberes!

¡¿INUYASHA?! ¡Tiene que ser una puta broma!

Me ponen como un imbécil adicto al tal _shiampú_, deseoso de salvar a Inuyasha y… ¿Besarlo? Carajo, no puedo continuar escribiendo sin tener ganas de vomitar. Es la peor humillación que pueden provocarme. Ponerme a besar perros heridos como una maldita integrante ejemplar del PETA.

Sumine-Chan, si es cierto que existe un infierno, estoy seguro de que tienes un puesto bien reservado en él. Y si tengo que ir al mismísimo averno para hacerme a mano la jaula en la que quiero que te encierren por toda la eternidad, que así sea.

¿Acaso creen que no tengo sentimientos? ¡Los lobos también sufrimos, maldita sea! Otra cosa es que no vaya por ahí llorando mis dramas como el perro estúpido. Esta humillación duele… y mucho.

Mandaría una petición a las moderadoras, pero con ellas la cosa es mucho peor. Ni sé por cuál de las tres desgraciadas empezar a ladrar.

Primero está la tal Agatha, que tiene nombre de espía de un lugar nevado, que pasa diciendo que estoy interesado en Kagura como si fuese una especie de "Plan B" de sus enfermas y retorcidas aventuras con Naraku. Yo no soy ningún plato de segunda mesa, Romaniev ¡Tenlo claro y más respeto conmigo!

Luego está la tal Ariadna, que me dan ganas de aplastarla por tener nombre de araña, que me pone con Ayame en situaciones terriblemente incómodas y ridículas. ¡Sé como hacerle el amor a mi mujer, niñata! No me ando golpeando con armaduras ni siendo mandado por todo como el patético perro ¡Infórmate mejor de una relación de verdad y nunca te cases porque seguro terminarás matando al desgraciado a golpes!

Y por último está la peor de todas, la reina de ustedes, enfermas mentales de psiquiátrico, que se jura capitana de toda esta locura. Morgaine, la del sombrero de los conejos, que INSISTE en ridiculizarme en cada oportunidad que tiene. ¡Suele poner que soy humillado por Kagura, engañado por besos para luego terminar como un imbécil de primera! Y ojalá solo fuera Kagura; el daño que me has hecho, capitana de lo inmundo, solo puede ser equiparado en el infierno. ¡Y no creas que ahí no te voy a encontrar!

Más les vale hacer caso a lo que estoy diciendo en esta carta, porque sino tendremos una cita en el bosque y no seré ninguna versión sensual del lobo feroz. Lo único bueno que han podido hacer por mí ha sido vangloriarme como el verdadero ser temible que soy en sus actividades de Halloween. Más les vale mantener el ritmo con ello.

Mi último comentario, en caso de que no quieran hacer oído a mis exigencias, es: Empiecen a ejercitar sus flojos traseros porque, cuando las pille, les voy a tirar a mis lobos. Espero que al menos como comida sirvan de algo, aunque seguro terminan llenando de gases a mis pobres pequeños. Ojalá no los envenenen, porque ahí les patearé el culo a sus reencarnaciones.

Están advertidas. Y advertidos también. He visto que hay dos chicos nuevos. Pobrecitos, ¡Se los van a comer!

Paz a todos los clanes y muerte al crack.

Kôga.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

He llegado hasta aquí, tan lejos, y no sé qué decir (?) aparte de que Kôga es un loquillo y que los amo y amo al foro con todo mi corazón (:

Espero que podamos seguir haciendo actividades así de lindas pronto. También que el pobre lobo no me haya quedado tan OoC.

Las quiero un jodido montón.

**A**ri.


	21. Abuelo Higurashi

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Abuelo Higurashi.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Smiling Girl.**

* * *

Estimadas muchachas de «¡Siéntate!»:

¿Por qué no escriben sobre mí? Soy un personaje tanto o más importante que todos los demás. Es decir, ¿se dan cuenta que fui yo quien le explicó a Kagome qué era la perla de Shikón? Fue por mi que todo se volvió un poco más lógico dentro de su cabeza adolescente.

También soy fuerte, tengo muchos hechizos muy poderosos que podrían servir para derribar al demonio más experimentado... Y que en InuYasha no funcionen no es que sean hechizos inútiles, si no que él es un medio demonio y bueno, ¡el inútil es él!

Eso por no mencionar que soy inteligente. Y que en mis años dorados fui guapo, tanto que seguro caerían a mis pies.

Pero bueno, zanjando ese tema, ¿cómo es posible que nos conozcan tanto como para escribir sobre nosotros? Es como si nos estuvieran espiando todo el tiempo, tanto en esta como en la época a la que va mi adorada nietecita. Esperen, ¡¿son demonios?! No encuentro ninguna explicación además de esa. ¡Oh, joder! ¡Hay demonios y - _rayones incomprensibles..._

Perdonen mi alteración de arriba, mi nieta ya me ha explicado que no es así, mil perdones.

Como iba diciendo, la cuestión es que me sorprende lo mucho que nos conocen y la confianza que parecen tener en esos conocimientos como para escribir respecto a nuestras personalidades y hazañas (pero no sobre las mías, al parecer. Creo que les represento un enigma); solamente quisiera pedirles una cosa: hagan escritos lindos sobre mi nieta e InuYasha. Ellos pasaron por muchas cosas muy fuertes, y creo que merecen un poco de relajación, aunque sea leyendo esos escritos (aclaro: no es que el medio demonio me importe, lo digo por mi nietecita querida).

En fin, iba a decir algo más, pero ya se me olvidó. El peso de la edad, supongo, ¡y no es que esté viejo! Si no que... bueno... ¿a ustedes qué les importa? Son unas crías y no entenderían los años de experiencia que este viejo _(tachado)_ hombre tiene encima. Pero cuando lleguen a mi edad, con canas, piel arrugada y senos caídos, ya verán. ¡Y no es que yo tenga senos!

Me despido y dejo en sus manos esos dos encargos: el primero, historias lindas sobre mi nieta. El segundo, historias lindas sobre mí (podrían ser historias sobre mí y la abuela de Kagome, por ejemplo).

Quedo a su disposición para cualquier consulta cuando decidan hacer un fic mío.

Saludos,

Higurashi, Kazuo  
(porque no, no me llamo "abuelo").

.

_Nota de la transcriptora: el abuelo tiene una letra tan asquerosa que estuve cinco horas tratando de pasarlo al computador. Supongo que el rayón incomprensible es por la "emoción" de creernos demonios._

_Nota de la transcriptora II: me envió un llavero de la Perla junto con la carta, ¿qué salchichas se supone que haga con esto?_

* * *

**Nota de autora**:

El nombre del abuelo lo elegí yo, no es oficial. Y bueno... salió esto. Intenté que fuera gracioso, pero que al mismo tiempo tuviera esa onda de abuelo cariñoso y protector. Juasjuasjuas. Ustedes juzgarán :)


	22. Kikyou

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Kikyou.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Evangeline Odette** y **Daioz RCS.**

* * *

Para el foro ¡Siéntate! Y sus participantes:

Buen día, tarde o noche.

He tenido esta oportunidad para comunicarme con ustedes. Así que lo haré por única y última vez. Después de todo, como sacerdotisa que soy, tengo muchos deberes.

En fin, a lo que voy.

Primero, quisiera hablar sobre un tema que la verdad es un poco molesto para mí. Me refiero a lo que ustedes llaman "bashing". Según he averiguado muchas chicas, en pocas palabras, me "odian". La verdad no logro entender el motivo de su odio. Sus almas jamás estarán puras si siguen así, ¿lo sabían? Pero de acuerdo, admito que fui ruda con Kagome al principio, y sí, en mi afán de arrastrar a Inuyasha conmigo al infierno, quizá sobrepasé un poco mis límites.

No les pido que me tengan compasión, sólo que me entiendan. Morí en combate, con mi alma llena de odio, para luego ser revivida por una bruja que sólo quería utilizarme a su favor, y después de eso, me encuentro con que el que creía mi enemigo (y que a la vez amaba profundamente), estaba vivo y lo peor, ¡con una chica que era _mi_ reencarnación!

Pero, naturalmente, luego entendí que no todo era como yo creía, y decidí dejar de lado mi furia hacía Kagome e Inuyasha, para concentrarme en mi único objetivo: destruir a Naraku. Pero ese ya es otro tema…

En conclusión, les pido que lo mediten. No es que me afecte mucho su odio hacía mí, son libres de sentir lo que deseen. Pero preocúpense por su alma, ¿de verdad quieren morir igual que yo? ¿Afectadas por sus malos sentimientos? Piénselo mejor.

De paso, les pregunto, ¿por qué ese afán de compararme con Kagome?

Que ella es más hermosa, que yo soy más poderosa, no le veo sentido a esas peleas.

Y, solo para dejarlo en claro, jamás odié a Kagome, considero que tiene muchas debilidades, pero, aceptémoslo, todos las tenemos.

En cuanto a mi relación con Inuyasha, creo que eso es algo de lo que no están en posición de hablar.

No lo negaré, fue un camino tortuoso, pero esa no es razón para pensar que no nos amamos de verdad. Además, muchas de ustedes critican que quería llevármelo conmigo y hacía sufrir a Kagome, como ya se mencionó arriba, les recuerdo, señoritas, que Inuyasha me conoció primero a mí, independientemente de si se enamoró de Kagome después, son los enigmas del amor, hasta donde estaríamos dispuestos a llegar por nuestro ser amado, y aún más yo, que crecí de esta forma, nunca lo entenderían, porque ustedes no son sacerdotisas. Además, por allí mis serpientes cazadoras de almas me trajeron un "fic" que escribió esa chica llamada Evangeline. Yo, Kikyou, fui su primer amor (aunque me suene demasiado infantil, concuerdo con ella).

En fin, ahora quisiera hablar sobre un tema que sinceramente… me perturba.

De verdad que no puedo entenderlo, es confuso incluso para mí.

¿Es acaso una especia de tortura de su mundo, que ni una gran sacerdotisa como yo, conoce?

¿De qué hablo?

De que me emparejen con Naraku, con el maldito ser que me asesinó, no una, sino dos veces. ¡Dos!

Parece que no entendieron bien la historia, o no fue lo suficientemente clara, ¡odio a Naraku con cada fibra de mi ser y daría todo por destruirlo!

Pero en algo tienen razón sus extrañas historias, Onigumo, y posteriormente Naraku, tenían una especie de obsesión enfermiza para conmigo pero eso, de ninguna forma significa que yo fuese a corresponderle, ¡jamás!

Incluso si las cosas suelen cambiar con el tiempo, si lo puro se ensucia o lo sucio se purifica, es inconcebible que yo llegará a tener otro sentimiento hacia Naraku que no sea el odio.

Otro tema que tengo en mente, es uno bastante… peculiar, diría yo. Sinceramente, no sé porque todas insisten en emparejarme con tantas personas, incluidas las mujeres. Créanme, no tengo nada en contra a las relaciones del mismo sexo, pero es algo que no va conmigo. Apenas y me ha interesado un solo "hombre" en mi vida. Les recuerdo que a las sacerdotisas nos entrenan para no caer en cosas banales como el amor.

Así que de la manera más cordial, les ruego que dejen de emparejarme con Tsubaki, quien en su momento la respeté, pero ahora no me parece más que una persona obsesionada con su físico, cosa que es su perdición, hasta siento lástima por ella.

Y por otro lado, ¡tampoco lo hagan con Kagura! Con esa mujer apenas y crucé pocas palabras. Al menos con Tsubaki había una historia, pero con esa extensión no. Así que si van a escribir algo de este tipo, al menos que sea creíble y lógico.

No hace falta que nombre a Kagome, ¿verdad? Asumo que deben tener algo de inteligencia para suponerlo.

Y por último (y si ya no es bastante obvio), les informo, que entre el hermano de Inuyasha y yo: nunca existió nada, no existe, y nunca lo hará. Reconozco que es muy poderoso y hábil en las batallas. Pero hasta ahí. Por favor tengan un mínimo de respeto y cordura.

Sin más, me despido, pero no sin antes dejarles una frase.

"_Luchamos para mantener la excelencia, pero al darnos cuenta llegamos a nuestros límites y dejamos entrar la maldad en nuestro corazón, por eso todos ansiamos ser salvados."_

Con algo de cariño, Kikyou

PD: Ari's Madness, sí tú, no te escondas. Un pequeño detalle: ¿podrías explicarme que es eso de "Kikyou: Edición limitada"?

* * *

**NOTAS DE AURORA, NO PERDÓN, AUTORA:**

¡Nos costó un ojo de la cara! (¿De dónde más si no?)

Esta carta la hicimos entre Evangeline, y yo (Daioz)

Así que, si quieren llamarnos de alguna forma, puede ser: Evaioz (?)

Bien, mejor no.

Si notan algún cambio en la escritura, no es culpa de nosotras, y no influye para nada que pensemos diferente, simplemente, concluimos esto: Kikyou es bipolar.

Sí, eso mismo.

Esperamos no haya quedado muy OoC, y lo disfrutaran aunque sea un pelín ;)

¡Besos!


	23. Yura

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Yura.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Kawaiiny**

* * *

Para el foro ¡Siéntate! y sus insignificantes pestes humanas:

Niñatas del mal, yo, Yura Sakasagami, les escribo esto, con la intención de hacerles saber lo indignada que estoy, ¡¿Cómo es posible que yo, la hermosa y magnífica Yura, sea mencionada en sus historias tan solo una vez?!, ¡¿ y ustedes se dicen escritoras?!, ¡no podrían reconocer a un buen protagonista ni aunque se los presentaran!

Ahora, muchas veces me emparejan con Naraku, ¡ni siquiera conozco a ese híbrido!, no es como que me moleste, he oído que tiene lindo cabello, y hablando de cabello, ¿porque me pintan como una obsesa del cabello?, es cierto que tengo una afición, pero tampoco le cortaría el cabello a humanos inútiles, (¿te enteras, Agatha?) ¡No merecen ser tocados por mis hermosas manos!

En fin, basuras humanas, a ver si ya se ponen a trabajar y hacen historias con algo más de sentido, historias sobre mí, claro.

Aquí dice que su foro del horror esta de cumpleaños, ¡ja!, púdranse si creen que las felicitare. ¡Besos!

¡Las veo en el infierno! jajajajajaj

Yura Sakasagami, la maravillosa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Notitas kawaii :3_

Espero que no quedara muy OOC, no tenía mucha información de Yura así que lo hice lo mejor que pude, muchas gracias a Morgan, Agatha y Ari por llenar de amor el foro, ¡felicidades por los tres años!, ¡que cumplan muchos más!.


	24. Kagome

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Kagome.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Oaky-chan y Onmyuji**

* * *

¡Hola, Siéntate!

Me he enterado por ahí que este es un foro muy famoso que escribe de nosotros, y que está de cumpleaños. Pensé que sería bueno escribirles para felicitarlas, igual que ya lo hizo Shippou (y a quien tuve que ayudar a corregir su carta, cof). ¿Qué mejor que enviar una carta de felicitaciones? ¡Sí, es lo mejor que le puedo dar como forma de agradecimiento! Aunque debo confesar que desde el Sengoku es algo complicado leer las historias que hacen sobre nosotros, me di a la tarea de investigar un poco acerca de lo que hacen y... ugh.

Oh bueno. ¿Creían que los tres años que pasé en mi época antes de volver al Sengoku me la pasé llorando o qué?

He notado que he sido objeto de una malsana cantidad de historias. No sólo de ustedes, sino de todo el lugar donde publican sus historias, ese Fanfiction. Oh sí. Ya sabía de este lugar porque Yuka y Eri suelen leer slash de populares series japonesas ahí (y oh, claro que conozco esta clase de terminología, ¿o creen que las chicas japonesas de mi edad no fangirleamos tanto como ustedes?), pero en fin. Chicas, creo que tienen un problema. Uno serio.

Noté que son muy lindas, muchas de ustedes y que, generalmente escriben cosas tan fantásticas y románticas conmigo e Inuyasha. Eso es muy lindo, ¿saben? Siempre es lindo ver que las personas apoyen el amor que siento por Inuyasha (aunque también sé que hay quienes están en contra de él y tienen una _sutil forma_ de hacerlo notar). Pero ¿cómo se les puede ocurrir escribir de cuando Inuyasha y yo...? _::garabato para ocultar el contenido::_ ¡Inuyasha nunca me tocó un pelo antes de la batalla de Naraku y hasta que yo regresé! ¿Contentas? Y lo peor de todo no es eso, sino que nos ponen como enfermos sexuales. ¡Ese es Miroku-sama, no nosotros! Además, ¿cómo es que saben la clase de cosas que pasan en nuestra vida de pareja? No sé cómo es que lo hacen pero, ¡dejen de espiarnos!

No sólo eso, sino que me he sonrojado con la sarta de cosas que escriben y se inventan: la marca, el veneno, no sé qué más. ¡Yo no soy res para que me marquen y tampoco tengo cachorritos, que no soy perra! ¡Y no, aún no tengo hijos! Y ya me he leído muchas de sus historias (que es la razón por la que esta carta seguro les llega un poco tarde), y me repulsa cómo se atreven a emparejarme con Naraku, que le hizo tanto daño a todos mis amigos. ¡No se atrevan a hacerlo de nuevo! Lo mismo va para Bankotsu (sí, no le quito en nada lo guapo que es y todo, pero tenía una manera muy cruel de resolver los problemas y por causa de él y sus hermanos, InuYasha, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan, Miroku-sama, Kouga-kun y hasta yo estuvimos a punto de morir).

Oh, y eso me lleva a otro punto. Les recuerdo que Kouga-kun es sólo un amigo, jamás podré verlo como algo más que eso... y para Inuyasha va igual, ¡No existe nada como un amor entre esos dos! (aunque esperen... _::hace un garabato de Inuyasha y Kouga tomados de las manos en una esquina del papel de la carta::_ oh demonios. Ahora no puedo sacar la imagen de mi cabeza. No creo que pueda verlos de nuevo _igual_).

El cuñado Sesshomaru es punto y aparte, todas. Sí, yo sé que está bien guapetón y que tiene un cabello envidiable, ¡pero Inuyasha es más lindo y por mucho! Y para que lo sepan bien, desde que volví al Sengoku, Inuyasha me trata bien y no murmura el nombre de Kikyou en sueños ni piensa en ella como si yo fuera su segunda opción. No chicas, no hay nada que me haga caer en los brazos del _cuñis_ ni odiar a Inuyasha ni penar ni hacer cosas desastrosas en nombre del amor que le tengo a Inuyasha y que no es correspondido. En ningún momento, se los aseguro. Así que dejen de soñar, chicas en contra de mi relación con Inuyasha ::justo al lado se ve con un garabato enorme que cubre la palabra envidiosas::.

Shippou es muy lindo también y repito lo que leí en esa carta que escribió él. Espero una disculpa de esas chicas que escriben de ese pequeño zorrito como si fuera un asesino serial matando sistemáticamente a todas sus víctimas (matándome a mí en particular).

Fuera de eso, creo que he sido muy clara sobre lo que pienso. No puedo generalizar porque hay historias hermosas y lindas, ¡pero por favor! ¿Es muy difícil pedir que no escriban de mí teniendo sexo _::la palabra sexo es pequeña y apenas puede leerse con claridad si uno entrecierra los ojos::_ con medio Sengoku; y escribiendo sobre mi persona tal y como _no soy_? Sí, podré ser _dramaqueen_, damisela en desgracia y lo que gusten, pero una cosa es ser dramática y otra ser pseudo depresiva casi rayando en la esquizofrenia y el suicidio. ¡Que no estoy loca _::garabato en la palabra joder::_! Y si escriben sobre el Sengoku Jidai, tan bien como yo saben que no miento sobre lo de mis viajes al Sengoku! Y esto va claramente para esta tal Ari, que no crea que no le seguiré los pasos por Fanfiction después de lo que he leído.

No sé qué más decir, hay tantas cosas de las cuáles quejarme, pero no puedo pensar. Oh, creo que me deprimiré, pero sólo por la cantidad de blasfemias que escriben sobre mí en relación a cualquier otra temática y/o personaje.

Les mando un caluroso abrazo a todas. Le mandaría un abrazo a los chicos del foro (que ya me enteré que _no están solas por allá_), pero no quiero que Shippou, Miroku-sama o alguien más lea la carta y le cuenten a Inuyasha. Ya saben, aún tiene problemas de inseguridad el pobrecillo.

Les deseo mucho éxito en el cole y la uni a quienes todavía asisten a ella. Y a las que están de vacaciones o ya trabajan (o que están en búsqueda de trabajo) mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan. Y de verdad, chicas, no me hagan repetirlo, pero todas aquí tienen un problema.

Atte.

Higurashi Kagome.

PD. Si tengo sueños yaoi con ya saben quiénes, le diré a Inuyasha y él personalmente irá a darles su merecido. Oh demonios, creo que debería ir a buscar más yaoi de ellos.

* * *

**PS.** Ya leíste Ari, Kagome te tiene en la mira xD Si bien pretendía ser una carta pequeña (en la cual Oaky-chan me apoyó con el inicio y la mitad), luego de que me metí en el papel de Kagome, escribí y escribí y no supe cómo detenerme XD. De nueva cuenta, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Siéntate! Y felicidades a la orgullosa mamá de este enorme proyecto, que es Morgaine, quien inició todo esto. ¡Gracias por ser el fantástico foro que son! Por mi parte, estoy muy feliz porque gracias a este foro me he hecho de amistades especiales y he aprendido muchísimo, así que desde luego que no me quedaría con las ganas de escribir más como regalo para el forín :3

Finalmente, bueno, ya que hice lo mismo en la carta de Shippou, espero que queden entendidas las acotaciones dentro de los ::, que son para detalles dentro del papel, cuando leen la carta xD.


	25. Rin

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, _la Reina del Manga_; a quién le debemos todos nuestros suspiros y desvelos.

* * *

**¡LOS PERSONAJES SE REBELAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remitente: Rin.

Destinatario: Foro ¡Siéntate!

Carta escrita por **Teniente Sessha Jazmin.**

* * *

A las señoritas del foro «¡Siéntate!»

Kagome-sama me ha dicho que ustedes cumplen años este año, valga la redundancia. ¡Felicidades!; pero…

Sesshômaru-sama anda molesto últimamente. Le pregunté a Jaken-sama, quien también anda con cara de pocos amigos y me comentó que en el foro apenas si lo mencionan en sus historias, pero que Sesshômaru-sama y yo salimos mucho.

Kagome-sama puso roja cuando le pregunté algunas cosas, pero luego, cuando me explicó algunas cosas, yo misma me que puse de ese color.

¿Por qué todas me imaginan grande y haciendo cosas de adultos con Sesshômaru-sama? (Kagome-sama me contó que eso se llama «lemon»). ¡En serio! Apenas tengo trece _NO_ pienso en cosas como esas. Bueno, hay veces que suspiro pensando en Sesshômaru-sama y paso pensando en él todo el día pero… pero ¡Ese no es el punto!

Podrían escribir sobre lo genial que es Sesshômaru-sama. Él me enseñó a escribir. ¿Saben? Y también pienso que algunas podrían pedirle lecciones. ¡Sesshômaru-sama es el mejor maestro del mundo!

Pero no, ustedes se empeñan en emparejarme con él (no es que me desagrade la idea…); ¡pero solo soy una niña! Lo mío es jugar con las niñas de Sango-san o juntar hierbas con la anciana Kaede…

Tampoco me gusta que me busquen un novio entre los aldeanos o con Kohaku. Él es mi amigo y solemos entrenar. Quiero ser exterminadora, ¿lo saben?

Admiro a Sesshômaru-sama y le quiero porque me ha revivido y cuidado. Pero hasta ahí. Él es un Daiyôkai grande y poderoso, yo solo soy su protegida.

Jaken-sama me ha pedido que les dé una advertencia: El amo está muy enojado. Dice que va a buscar a todas y a cada una de ustedes y les va a hacer pedacitos. Así que es mejor que se cambien el perfume* para que no los reconozca. Les digo esto porque me gusta mucho la idea de que escriban sobre nosotros. ¿Cómo es que nos conocen tanto? Es bonito lo que hacen, pero tampoco sean tan bizarras, _por favor._

¡Ah!, por favor, no lo emparejen más con cosas raras como Jaken-sama, ¿si? Tampoco escriban cosas feas de Kagura-san. He leído que la ponen como mi «rival de amor». Eso es feo, ¿saben? Ella era muy bonita y valiente (Kagome-sama me dijo que eso se llama «bashing»).

Bueno, no sé qué más decirles. Felicidades y… tengan en cuenta mi consejo.

_Atentamente _

_Rin_.

Post Scritum:  InuYasha-san casi atacó el foro porque leyó que lo pintan como una persona mala o, a veces, enamorado de Sesshômaru-sama o Kôga-san. Los «¡Siéntate!» de Kagome-sama lo calmaron un poco.

»Kagome-sama pide por favor que no la enamoren de mi amo. Dice que apenas puede llamarle «onii-san»* sin tener que correr a buscar refugio.

»Hay algunas cosas que Kagome no me ha querido responder. Así que pregunto directamente: Morgaine-sama, jefa del foro, ¿qué significa «darle matraca»?, leí en una historia suya que Jaken-sama le «da matraca con su paquete» al amo. ¿Es acaso un regalo? ¿Me puede responder la pregunta sin ponerse roja como Kagome-sama?

Ahora sí, me despido de todos, Sesshômaru-sama vino a visitarme y no quiero hacerle esperar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Terminé esta carta hace mucho, pero estaba tan metida en un problema familiar que les pedí a las jefas que dejen libre la carta. Pero luego retomé la idea porque ya me sentía mejor. ¡Siento la tardanza!

Rin es un personaje adorable en muchos sentidos, por lo mismo es un reto. Escribí la carta imaginando que ella se pasaría hablando de su tutor hasta el cansancio y poco o nada sobre ella. Traté de equilibrarlo, espero no haberla regado.

*Cambien de perfume: Como Sesshômaru es un yôkai perro, tiene un buen olfato, de modo que Rin piensa que si «se cambian de perfume», él _no nos_ va a pillar.

*Oniisan: Hermano. He leído que en Japón a los hermanos del cónyuge se les considera como hermanos propios; pero para _nuestro contexto geográfico_, por llamarlo de una manera, la traducción sería «cuñado».

_Que les sea leve._

_Alis Volat Propris._


End file.
